undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimple Virani (DA)
Wolfgang Gartner ft. Medina - Overdose Dimple Virani is a cut character in Dead Awakened. Notes Woe is me, cutting one of Zain's only character submissions in this wiki. But wow, that was such a long time ago... things have changed. And Dimple's still cut. I had some awesome plans for Dimple, but unfortunately the story grew and she didn't. As I rewrote and modified things, Dimple's role kept dwindling. Her role has now been shared by many other characters, and she has since lost importance. If I recall, Dimple didn't have a long role. Instead of disappointing everyone (and Zain) by killing her off quickly, I cancelled her. She's been saved, in a sense, off to take on another role for another show. Or something. Story plans Eternally tormented by her addiction, Dimple constantly tries to make things better but never succeeds in it. Her return to Bellforde marks her last attempt at coming to terms with everything. She has a rocky start, never quite getting enough favors from former acquaintances and never settling for a job she hates. She receives a small break from the Bauville Paygrade, who offer her a donation and an internship if she swallows her pride. The citywide quarantine forces her to seek refuge with the Paygrade. While the world around her crumbles, she tries to overcome her addiction and is met with much difficulty. While she upholds an image of recovery to the Paygrade as payback, she continues to feed her addiction on the inside. She even goes as far as acting as a mole for a rival organization just so she can sustain it. Near her end, she realizes she can never live life without feeling addicted. It drives her everyday goals just as much as it drains them. When her steady supply is cut short by the very people that keep her, Dimple suffers a withdrawal that coincides with the Paygrade being attacked and disenfranchised by their enemies. Amidst the chaos, Dimple is left for dead. Days after the ensuing chaos that displaced her, Dimple becomes one of the very rare cases of losing her human consciousness to the drugs that she ingested; she has become an ideal "test patient" to a "narcotic derivative" of the pathogen unleashed in the city. She is obtained by the shadow organization and is used as evidence for their financial agenda. Background Dimple Virani. Former floor manager. Club promoter. Aquarium cleaner. Fiend. All things and more. Dimple returns to Bellforde as a former victim of its rampant drug-dealing problem, ready to face the behemoth yet again, but this time, with an arsenal. She hopes to face the leftovers of her past choices, right what little she could from the mountain of wrongs that once took over her life. As someone who has nearly lost everything to addiction, Dimple's odds rule against her. Characteristics Dimple is often impressionistic, and highly emotional at times; normal, for someone who has gone through what she has. Though beat up, Dimple is hard at work building up her resiliency, as drained as it is. With her age catching up to her, Dimple is starting to long for a family; a significant other who may accompany her in this tough journey. Appearances Dimple's debut was in Episode 3. Category:Dead Awakened Category:Characters Category:KnowledgeProspector Stories Category:User Created Characters Category:Dead Awakened Cancelled Characters